The Price of Freedom
by KazukiYotsuga
Summary: SPOILER WARNING:Moments after the reunion of Angeal, Zack, and Genesis when they ate dumbapples. Thoughts of Zack before his final moments. Reasons why Zack couldn't continue on. For FFVII CC and Zack fans.


Grasping his phone, he tried to recall everything he's been through. His dreams of becoming a hero, dashed by what fate has placed him in. Pursued by Shinra, if not by the whole world, branded being killed in action, nothing more than a casualty, a regular SOLDIER killed in battle. Everyone in the whole world will think of him as a 1st class soldier who was slain in battle, nothing more; not a hero, just a nobody.

Sitting at the truck with the dazing sun above, he looked at Cloud sitting there just like a rag doll. Thoughts of all his friends come back to him. They were like brothers to him, none of which he really came to know deeply. Through the hardest of times, Angeal always came through for him, and when the time came that Angeal chose to transcend his will to his copies, knowing that that was the only way he could really accomplish what he wanted, and that was to help Zack, he let Zack slay him as a monster so Zack would appear as a hero in public. Yet, anything that has to do with Shinra's monsters can never be disclosed to the public. Despite Angeal's sacrifice, Zack will never be the Hero Sephiroth is in the eyes of the public. Even as a dog copy, Angeal tried his best to aid Zack to the very end.

Everything that he came to know, everything that he's worked hard for all his life is now messed up. He knew Shinra would never let him live to tell the tale; a tale of monsters, heroes, and angels. He knew they wouldn't just kill Cloud right away because Cloud has been unaware of what's happening around him, how they became Hojo's guinea pigs." They will probably continue to experiment on him, after they finally do get the chance to kill me. But, I can't risk that. My story must be told. If I don't make it out alive. He will be my living legacy.", he said to himself.

The turks, once his allies, now have no choice but to also hunt him down, possibly capture him if not kill him. He knew once the Turks were on a job, they never fail to do accomplish it. Maybe this time, will be the first time, he thought. "Thanks, Cissnei, for giving me another chance."

At a far distance, Zack saw a shiny light. His Soldier training told him at once this was a sniper rifle aimed directly at them. He deflected the shot, and as that happened, the truck comes to a complete halt, telling them to get off and they did.

After dismounting, Zack carries Cloud into a safe spot around the rocks. "They've found my location. I can choose to run away and leave Cloud here for them to take. I can take a chance at seeing Aerith again. But... I doubt if she'll ever forgive me... 4 years is a really long time... 88 unanswered letters are difficult to write... and even if I make it to her without the Turks noticing, I'll only cause her more trouble, if she even chooses to accept me... I don't want to cause anymore trouble for Cloud or Aerith just because of my selfishness...", he thought to himself.

"Cloud, I hope you don't wake up. I know you'll fight and die alongside me if you do. Even though I'll try to convince you to run, I know the person you are. You won't run and you'll fight along side me. With both of us, we just might be able to defeat them, but after that, we'd still have to face even more before we could reach Midgar. But if you travel to Midgar alone, chances are they won't notice you if I draw their attention now.", Zack though as he was shaking Cloud making sure he's really out cold.

Walking to the horizon. He could begin to see Shinra's army prepping up, as if for war. He was only one man. They were a thousand, or maybe a few thousands, if not ten.

"Dreams and Honor, Zack."

"The gift of the goddess"

"Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end ", thoughts about the past all hitting his head simultaneously as he makes his way to what may be his final battle. There are no more savepoints, there is no turning back now.

"Sigh.. The Price of Freedom.. is too steep.", he muttered as he put his hands on his waist.

"Embrace your dreams and protect... your SOLDIER honor." He pulled out his sword.

"Come and get it!" He charged at the army of soldiers, who have seen him and signaled to fire at will with everything they've got.

He jumps as high as he can, recalling the last virtual mission he went through.

"Soldier 2nd class Zack fair.. on the job.." memories come flashing by.

He slashes one infantry man down even before the infantry man could aim. With a swift turn he turns himself at the speed of sound slashing away 5 more infantry men, scratching his sword.

Zack:"Hey, I've never seen you use that."

Angeal:"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust."

Angeal:"You're a little more important than my sword. But just a little. Heh."

"I'm sorry Angeal, I don't have a choice. This sword that symbolizes your honor. Thanks for giving it to me."

Bang. Blood and clothing get blown away one of Zack's leg gets shot.

"Just a scratch." , Zack smirked deflecting almost a dozen bullets with the buster sword.

He rolls towards the shooters, slashing them with every bit of his strength while they reload, sending them flying down the cliff.

After recovering from recoil from this move, he again gets shot multiple times from snipers from afar.

"It'll take more than that to take me down.", again he smirked, drawing energy from the materia on his armlet. A huge fireball almost materializes, only to be interrupted by a missile hitting the ground 5 meters beside him.

The missile sent him flying towards the ground. Debris from missile shocked his body making him cough.

"Cissnei, thanks for everything. Please watch over Aerith together with the other Turks for me." Zack tried to gather his emotions and thought as he usually did as he stood up and hacked more infantry men, but somehow it wasn't the same as before.

It was as though he has lost his flame. Everyone in Shinra that were once his allies, betrayed him. Some of them even knew that he was still alive and being experimented on never even told Aerith the truth, and despite that, Aerith all by herself still believed that he was alive. Believed enough to have written 89 letters.

He could not draw strength at this condition.

The skies dimmed as he fought hundreds upon hundreds of infantry men, with Gatling guns firing from choppers that were hovering above.

Missiles came down like rain. He remembered the days when he first sliced one in half. Now, all he could do was dodge them and hope for the best.

His legs were weary from all the strain the bullets gave it and he could hardly even breath from all the debris he has inhaled.

Another attempt at drawing strength form his emotions followed as all his pockets were emtpy.

Zack:"Keep my parents entertained, okay?"

Cissnei: "..."

His thoughts were cut off by a bullet straight unto his skull from his left side. He retaliates at the infantry man that shot him.

Blood drips on the floor. His thoughts could not materialize, everything seems be blurred and out of focus. Every time he tries to recall something, he gets cut off by static. He shakes his head trying to recover. He could hardly hear anything except the high pitch sound that you can hear when you plug your ears.

3 more soldiers from a chopper appear. Hardly breathing, he could not move his legs, he was just standing still. They surround him. The sky was really dark, making it harder to see. He could hardly even think to himself.

He mindlessly walks towards the soldiers who are surrounding him, aiming at his vital body parts. He attempts to slash and hit them, but they seem like a mirage, they couldn't be killed no matter what he did.

Finally, one pushes him down, steps on his chest, and aims his gun at his head.

Zack struggles to get up, but it was as if his body was dipped in quick-dry cement.

"Bang!", the gunshot rattled his head.

His vision faded as he lets out a final scream.

"_Hello..." He hears a familiar voice. A voice that won't let him die just yet._


End file.
